


Pinky promise

by MinDaehwi



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinDaehwi/pseuds/MinDaehwi
Summary: The tall boy didn't had to help the drunk mess Yongguk was to get home. Yet he did.





	Pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey there,   
> I'm back with a JBJ nyangbin fic yaaaay  
>  I hope you'll enjoy it!

_10pm, in an almost empty restaurant_

 

Yongguk didn't get why people in Korea were eating and getting home so early. His friends left an hout ago after eating their dinner, leaving Yongguk alone with unfinished bottles of soju. And a handsome guy, looking kind of mean - or serious - sitting alone at the table in front of him.

Yongguk didn't have anything to do tonight, another boring night was awaiting him, so he sat up a plan.

First of all, he was clearly not going to let the bottles of soju unfinished. Of course not, that would be a waste. After finishing them up, he would go buy snacks for Tolbi and Rcy and head home to feed those lovely cats. He'd play games until late night and then go to sleep.

“Let's start the night”, he muttered to himself and grabbed one of the half-full bottles.

 

_11pm, in an empty restaurant_

 

“mister, can someone take you home ? You're in a pretty bad state right now” the maid asked.

When Yongguk was drunk, he tended to act cute. So, cupping his face, he replied.

 

“I don't need anybody to take me home. Can't you see how sober I am ?”

 

The maid worriedly looked at him. She was going to say something when a low manly voice cut her off.

 

“I'll take care of it, ahjumma”

 

It was the jet-black haired guy that was sitting at the table before. He was wearing a light blue coat that made him look even taller than he already was and was looking down at Yongguk with an ironic smile.

 

“yah, don't look at me from so high up” Yongguk said.

 

The guy laughed, revealing white, aligned teeth.

 

“You're clearly drunk, man” he said while grabbing Yongguk's arm and making him stand up, “where do you live ?”

 

“I don't need your help” he said, crossing his arms and pouting

 

The guy stared at him for a few seconds.

 

“What if I buy snacks for your cats ?”

 

Yongguk opened his eyes wide, how did he know ? As if the taller one read his mind, he said,

 

“You said your “plan for the night” out loud earlier”

 

The guy looked pretty amused about the situation. He was smiling widely, which made his eyes close into some kind of half-moons. His long face looked cuter when he smiled. He didn't look as serious as earlier. His natural glow and rosy cheeks made him look healthy. However, he seemed tired.

Yongguk stared at him for a few minutes before the guy grew impatient.

 

“So ?”

 

Yongguk hesitantly replied in a drunken cute manner.

 

“Okay, but promise you'll buy the snacks”

 

The guy chuckled and showed him his pinky

 

“I pinky promise”

 

Yongguk smiled widely and wrapped his pinky around the others', the tall guy took Yongguk's hand a led him out of the restaurant.

 

“Where do you want to get your snacks, uh... Yongguk ?”

 

Seeing Yongguk's confused face, he added

 

“Your badge. Your name is written on your badge.”

 

Yongguk was too drunk to think of any shop's name. So he just told him that they should go wherever snacks were sold.

The guy took out his phone to look for the nearest shop.

 

“Kitty Paradise” he said with a chuckle, “It's open 24/7. Does that sound okay ? Shall we go ?”

 

Yongguk nodded, letting himself get dragged by the stranger.

 

-

 

“You chose the most expesive ones, brat” the taller one said while giving him the filled-of-snacks plastic bag.

Yongguk laughed, in his cute drunken laugh, sticking out his tongue in a childish way.

 

“Let's get you to your place now”

 

Yongguk showed him where he lived on the maps app, in case his drunken self would say the wrong adress. The tall black-haired guy took Yongguks hand so that he wouldn't loose him. He said they would walk since it was quite near where they were now.

However, after a kilometer, Yongguk begun to feel dizzy. The amount of alcohol he thought he would be able to bear was coming up,making him feel like throwing up if he had to walk more. He stopped.

 

“I feel like throwing up, and I'm dizzy, stranger”

 

Did he just call him stranger ? Yongguk was such a fool when he was drunk. He wanted to hit himself for not having asked the guy's name earlier.

 

“First of all, I'm Hyunbin. Thank you for asking. Second, get on my back, I'll give you a piggy-back ride”

 

Yongguk did as told, getting up on the boy's back – not without difficulties, Hyunbin had to squat down so that he could get on it -. He threw his arms around Hyubin's neck, letting the bag hand before Hyunbin's torso, and laid his head on the crook of his neck. He felt better. The cold wind wasn't that cold anymore, Hyunbin's warm back against Yongguk's torso made him warmer. And his dizziness disappeared little by little. He fell asleep

 

-

 

Hyunbin's low voice woke him up.

“yah, Yongguk. We're here. What's your building's code ?”

 

Yongguk got down of the boy's back, entered the code that he fortunately remembered despite being drunk. He entered the building. Noticing that Hyunbin wasn't following him, he asked,

 

“What are you waiting for ? Come on”

 

Hyunbin seemed surprise, “I was just supposed to take your drunken self back home, remember ?”

 

Yongguk looked confused for a minute, before he said while cupping his face – once again - , “Please come” he pouted, “I need a game-partner. Sanggyun won't do it with me, he's probably sleeping already. And I need someone to meet Tolbi and Rcy, Sanggyun doesn't like them, he's allergic”

 

“Who's Sanggyun, Tolbi and Rcy”

 

“Saggyun is my roommate, Tolbi and Rcy are my cats. Come on, you'll love them”

 

Hyunbin stood thinking a while, his hands in his pockets. The cold night's air was blowing his black hair off his forehead, and made his lips look red. He finally agreed to come up, but “just for an hour”

 

-

 

“Welcome to my place” Yongguk happily said, not caring if he would wake Sanggyun up or not, “Come, I'll let you meet Tolbi and Rcy”

 

Hyunbin smiled at him, he found Yongguk cute. His childish way of acting as he was drunk was cute. He followed the boy into a small room. There was a cat tower in the corner of the room, one big bed in the other, and some cat toys on the ground. Except that, the room was clean and well arranged.

Yongguk went to the cat tower and turned around holding two little cats. Hyunbin let his cold appearance fly away at the sight of both kittens. Letting an “aw, how cute” out of his mouth and taking the one Yongguk carefully handed him. The boy looked satisfied, a wide smile appearing on his face as Hyunbin softly petted and played with Tolbi.

 

“Here, feed him this” Yongguk said, grabbing a snack from the plastic bag and handing it over to Hyunbin.

 

Both of them played and fed the cats for a while before Yongguk said, “shall we play some game ?”

 

“Kiddo, you better sleep. You drank a lot. And by a lot I mean more than five half-filled bottles of soju”

 

Yongguk pouted, “I feel good, please” he said, making big cute eyes at the taller one, “and wait, why did you call me kiddo ? Who says I'm not older ?”

 

“How old are you ?”

 

“22”

 

“Oh, okay. You're my hyung then. My bad. Anyways, I'm not gonna play games with a drunken guy. You better sleep, you'll feel awful tomorrow”, Hyubin said before letting Tolbi go and getting up.

“Wait” Yongguk said, “Will I ever see you again ?”

 

“Well, if you get drunk in that same restaurant again, yes. Or if you want to see me again, yes”

 

Yongguk laughed, “I guess I'd better ask for your number than getting drunk just to see you again, then”

 

Hyunbin made an offended face, chuckling at Yongguk.

 

“I'll see you again, then ?” Yongguk asked

 

“You will”

 

“Pinky promise ?” he said, reaching out his pinky

 

“Pinky promise.” Hyunbin replied, wrapping his pinky around Yongguk's.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
